With the development of mobile communication network and the advances in terminal performance specs, mobile communication terminals have become necessities for modern people and are evolving into total entertainment devices beyond the typical just simple communication devices or information providing devices.
In particular, with the development of a computer network technology, an existing computing environment that depends on independent hardware performance of each terminal is evolving into a cloud computing environment that provides service upon the terminal's request by utilizing all computing resources on a network.
Cloud computing may be defined as an on-demand outsourcing service for computing resources that are provided over an information communication network such as the Internet. In a cloud computing environment, a service provider integrates data centers distributed in several areas by utilizing virtualization technology and provides needed services to users. A service user selectively uses a desired virtual space service generated through a virtualization technology at the desired time, instead of installing and using computing resources such as applications, storage, an operating system (OS), and security in the user's terminal. In other words, cloud computing refers to a computing service in which a user borrows desired computing resources such as hardware/software that exist in an intangible form such as a cloud and pays the usage fee, that is, a technology for integrating computing resources existing in different physical locations by using a virtualization technology.
According to such a cloud computing, a user may connect to a cloud network through a terminal that performs only network connection functions and basic calculation functions and then perform tasks that require a large-scale storage device and high-performance computing resources and receive various services.
A cloud streaming service is a service that renders a screen for a result performed by a server, encodes video in real time, and transfers the encoded video to a terminal. The terminal decodes and then displays the video.
Typically, in addition to a live video or video-on-demand (VOD) video, a graphic user interface (GUI) screen that is rendered in a menu or application is encoded to a video and then transferred to the terminal.
However, such a service requires transmission of large-scale video data. Furthermore, even when a live video or VOD video is not watched, video data is continuously transmitted, thus increasing network load and also increasing cost due to traffic.